This invention relates to lawnmowers, specifically to the releasing of a lawnmower handle so it may be raised to the vertical position for storage. Basically, it is a lever fastened between the two vertical arms of a lawnmower handle and connected to the two lower handle ends where they are connected to the mower frame.